


My Sweet Intrigue

by Izabella95



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6th Century BC, F/M, Female Aziraphale (Good Omens), Female-Presenting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Ineffable Partners, Male Crowley (Good Omens), Male-Presenting Crowley (Good Omens), historical accuracy? we don't know her, the only accurate thing is the outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley once again run into each other unexpectedly and something seems to be different between them.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	My Sweet Intrigue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday gift to me! There isn't enough fem!Aziraphale and male Crowley out there so I decided to write something! 
> 
> Shout out to my best friend and beta [John1513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/john1513) I will always be grateful for her :) 
> 
> As mentioned in the tags, I tried to be as historically accurate as possible with Aziraphale's clothing and not much else.
> 
> Also yes you may be thinking Crowley didn't tell Aziraphale about his name change until 33AD and to that I say Crowley has always been his name in this story. So I think that covers everything! Onto the story~

**6th century BC, Greece**

She was down in the marketplace looking at some of the different goods merchants were selling, more specifically looking at the different wines available. Crowley was also in the marketplace causing the usual amount of chaos, whether that be some people not having enough money to buy what they came for, causing carts to break suddenly, or just general mischief, when he noticed a familiar presence. Naturally, he goes to investigate and that’s when he spots her. He sees the familiar blonde, but does a double take. Aziraphale was wearing her long, blonde curls pinned half up. She also adorned a light blue ribbon headband with a gold trim that brought out her eyes. She was wearing a beautiful gold necklace and she wore a long dress that was in style at the time, a peplos, if Crowley recalled correctly, and was that makeup? She appeared to have a light blush and pinkish-red lipstick. It’s a rarity when Aziraphale chooses to present as female but when she does, it seems like she goes all out. And it was definitely the Angel. No one could mistake that smile as belonging to anyone but Aziraphale. 

He stays hidden and waits until the Angel is done talking with the wine merchant. He snarled. He could feel the lust coming off of the human and in fact felt it in waves from several different humans, both men and women. They don’t realize that they are in the presence of the best Angel Heaven has and honestly they are lucky to be able to even speak to her. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Aziraphale would be upset with him for thinking that. He sighed. She really is too kind. Just then he feels the tell-tale sign that a blessing has been done on the merchant. That’s his cue. He catches up to the blonde as she continues to stroll down the lane, wine in hand. 

“Hello, angel.”

“Hello, Crowley. I was wondering when you’d come find me,” Aziraphale grinned.

“What do you mean come find you?”

“I mean I sensed your presence, but you didn’t come out right away. Just was curious when you’d come say hi.”

Crowley sneered, “Well I didn’t want to interrupt you with the human.”

“So, you were spying on me?” She teased. 

“What brings you to Greece, angel? Especially as a woman?” Crowley hoped she would let him change the topic without debate. She does.

“Oh, I’ve been here a few months now. I wasn’t given a specific assignment. Just was told to go around and do a few blessings here and there. As for why I’m a woman, why not? I think the fashion is just lovely,” She paused, thinking, “Although the makeup I could do without, but I do see women wearing it so I just miracled the makeup to blend in. What about you? Why are you here, you wily snake?”

“Oh, you know. Causing the usual amount of trouble. Tempting here and there. Nothing major for me either. I actually just got here a couple days ago.” 

Continuing on their walk in companionable silence, they come up to a house. Aziraphale decided that if the demon wanted to chat, best to do it in private. And if they shared wine together, who is to say?

“Please, make yourself comfortable, dear. Let me just grab some glasses for the wine.” And she was away. Crowley did make himself comfortable. Then the demon pulled a wicker basket seemingly out of nowhere that was filled with different cheeses, olives, bread, and an array of fruit from figs to grapes to apples. The apples were thrown in the mix as a small joke between adversaries. The Angel walks back in just as Crowley sat the basket down on her table.

“Why don’t we take that wine you got and have ourselves a small lunch, hmm angel?” He smirked. He knew the Angel would never say no to food. Aziraphale sat the glasses down and peeked in the basket. 

“Oh, Crowley. This all looks scrumptious!” Aziraphale was delighted. So delighted in fact she was glowing.

“Oi, angel. Turn down the brightness,” whined Crowley. Aziraphale blushed when she realized she let some of her ethereal self slip through due to being so happy. Crowley thought that it suited her and planned to make her blush again. 

“Sorry...forgot myself for a moment,” she said sheepishly.

She started to dig out the snacks while Crowley poured the drinks. They ate and drank and began catching each other up on what they'd gotten up to since they had last seen each other. Crowley couldn’t help but stare at Aziraphale more than usual. He liked the Angel no matter how she looked, but being that she is rarely presented this way, Crowley feels like he’s getting to see something he doesn’t deserve. The Angel is very beautiful. 

“Oh, well, uh, thank you, Crowley,” Aziraphale said while looking away and tucking a stray curl behind her ear. Crowley now realizes that he said the last bit out loud. Oh, this crossed a few boundaries, but he can just blame the wine for loosening his tongue. 

“It’s true, angel. You are the most beautiful being here.”

“I don’t know about that,” she protested. Crowley grabbed her hand.

“Would I lie to you?” He raised his brow.

“I mean, you are a demon, but no. I can’t recall a time you’ve ever lied to me.” She squeezed his hand and then slipped it out of his grasp. Really, who turned up the heat in here? She needs to get out before she does something that will cause them both trouble. 

“H-how about we go for another walk, dear. I know a perfect garden that is really just lovely.” The Angel lit up again at the prospects of getting to show her friend the garden she frequents.

“Sure, Aziraphale. Lead the way.” Crowley was helpless to do anything but accept. 

While on the walk to the garden, Crowley thought about how nice it felt being with Aziraphale here. How _right_ it feels, but he knows that no matter how much flirting he does with her nor her with him, that it isn’t harmless. They could get into a lot of trouble for being seen together in such a friendly state. Plus, he isn’t too sure that Aziraphale liked him in that way. Sure, she was nice to him and seemed to care, but she’s an angel. It’s practically her job description. But he also sees the glances she sends his way when she thinks he doesn’t. Or how she may say he’s a demon and put on the front like she’s upset for the minor acts of mischief he creates, but he knows she will just counter it with a small blessing. Always balancing each other out. He was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to realize that they had made it quite deep into the garden where Aziraphale had come to a stop and he barely was able to stop before he ran into her. He looked and it really was beautiful. He could see why she liked it. Of course, being in a garden with the blonde always does remind him of Eden. He smiled. His eyes finally land on Aziraphale. She had turned around and was staring up at him. 

“I must say, angel, it is very charming. One could get lost in here.”

“I may have gotten lost a couple times in here due to me looking over a scroll…” she trailed off, looking away. Crowley tries and fails at stifling a laugh. 

“Oh, angel. Never change.”

“Yes, well, needless to say, I don’t read and walk anymore. If Gabriel had caught me wandering around lost, looking at the scroll, he’d have been furious at how careless I was being.” 

“Gabriel can shove it. You don’t need to do a miracle every second. That kind of defeats the purpose of them, doesn’t it?” He scowled. “You deserve to read whenever you want, Aziraphale.”

She looked up, and that’s when she realized how close they were. Much closer than they should have been. It was nice to see Crowley again. She had missed him no matter how much she shouldn’t have. He brought her a different kind of joy than the humans. He has been down here just as long. It’s so easy to get lost in his eyes. Easy to get lost in conversation with him. He actually listened to her and never made fun of her for her love of different foods or art. So, she decided to be brave for once and closed the gap and kissed him. 

Crowley was caught off guard by the kiss. He was not expecting this, but he welcomes it nonetheless. He wraps his arms around her and deepens the kiss. After what feels like hours, but was in fact just a few minutes, they pull apart trying to catch the breath they didn’t need. Aziraphale runs her hands down her dress to straighten it back out and said with a smirk on her beet red face, “Until next time, Crowley.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did! Please let me know what you think down below! Comments and kudos make my day <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95) if you want to see when I post a fic or if you wanna hang out! 
> 
> Much love to you all <3


End file.
